


[弦蝴蝶/NC-17]Flesh

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Ukelele！Clef/Collage Student！Kondraki, 时间线混乱, 是谱号lily x 蝴蝶lily, 酒吧安全教育片
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: Ukelele对天发誓他一开始只是本着二十出头年轻人应该有的恶作剧心态（当然这玩意平时基本跟GOC优秀员工Ukelele绝缘）想逗逗这个家伙。因此当名叫Ben的年轻人突然亲上来的时候他愣住了，战斗本能全线宕机，大脑做出的第一反应是“这家伙嘴里一股血味”。而第二反应是“去他妈的我居然被强吻了不行这太没面子了我得吻回去”。于是他就这么干了。





	[弦蝴蝶/NC-17]Flesh

Ukelele留意角落里的事情已经很久了。

坐在那里的年轻人看上去和酒吧欢快到放浪的氛围格格不入。他相当英俊，被汗水打得微微潮湿的黑发贴在耳边，甚至显得有点无害，是在酒吧很受欢迎的类型。但他绷得太紧了，Ukelele眼尖地注意到他握着酒杯的手在微微颤抖。 _想要叛逆一次的好学生？不。_ Ukelele通过那娴熟的饮酒动作否认了这一点。 _所以是什么让他如此紧张？_

那年轻人又喝下半杯酒，把酒杯重重砸在桌上。有人走到他身边向他搭讪，他露出了不耐烦的表情。那人还不愿放弃，越凑越近，然后年轻人面色不虞地比了个粗俗的手势，大声说了些什么，具体内容Ukelele没有听清，但想来绝不是什么好话。搭讪者屈服了，悻悻的走开——表面上是这样的，但在他转身的一瞬间，Ukelele清楚地看见有什么东西被撒进了桌上的酒杯中。

Ukelele没有插手。一来他今天太累了，在结束了一场堪称艰难的处决任务后他只想好好喝上一杯，等会儿找个火辣妞儿来场放松的性爱也是个不错的选择；二来他也自觉没什么插手的理由。他对酒吧里的套路了如指掌，被倒进年轻人杯中的东西八成是某种软性毒品，没什么成瘾性但会致幻，也许还有催情的功能——吃了这玩意儿的人甚至都没法报警，因为大概率第二天他什么都记不起来。

Ukelele本着看热闹的心思地遥遥向那年轻人举杯，对他的屁股表示了一番默哀。年轻人莫名其妙地看了他一眼，毫无戒备之心地喝下了最后那半杯酒。他呆坐了一会儿，然后抹了把脸，站起身，向外走去。 他有些醉了（当然更可能是药物开始起效），脸上泛起潮红，步履摇晃。Ukelele注意到在他起身的同时好几道目光盯上了他。

看来刚才的人还有同伙。Ukelele喝光了自己的酒。

“再来一杯？”金发的女酒保问，指甲上的水钻闪闪发光。

她得到的回答是一个风骚至极的飞眼：“不了，宝贝儿，下次吧。”

Ukelele把钞票拍在吧台上，不慌不忙地跟了上去。

 

 

 

 

和酒保调情耽搁了点时间，Ukelele走到外面的时候，那年轻人已经被几个人团团围住。他们推搡着他往旁边的一条小巷里走，大概每个酒吧都拥有这么一条小巷，每天发生在那儿的性行为和发生在酒吧厕所里的一样多。年轻人没有反抗，显得相当顺从，一双眼睛有些茫然地四处乱瞟，Ukelele相当怀疑他的神智是否还清醒。迷奸小团体的某个成员调笑了句什么，伸手去摸他的脸，另一个人则扯开他衣领的扣子，低头啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨——

然后那人猛地向后倒去，捂着鼻子哀叫起来，满脸鲜血。年轻人的动作相当敏捷，一个凶狠到让Ukelele都觉得面部一疼的膝撞之后，他反手抓住那个胆敢在他脸上造次者的手腕，猛地向后掰去，空着的另一只拳头在混混的脸上开了花。

迷奸小团体惊呆了，也许是没想明白为什么本来顺从的猎物突然反噬了捕猎者，剩下的那几个混混居然就呆呆地愣在原地，任由那年轻人把他们的同伴揍到地上，接着才想起来一拥而上。

事实证明这是个相当错误的选择。几分钟后年轻人站在那儿，嘴角破了一块，淌着血，但他是唯一一个站着的人。站直的时候，他的身形高大，显出锻炼良好的流畅线条，Ukelele敢打赌他至少掌握一种以上的搏击技巧。 然而他打架时候的动作几乎全无章法，就像是凭着本能的凶狠行事。他弯下腰，把某个正在哀嚎的混混拖起来，揪着后脑的头发把那倒霉蛋往墙上撞去。小巷里回荡着沉闷的撞击声，血腥味浓烈起来，而那年轻人只是机械又凶狠地执行着动作，一次又一次，像是个血腥版本的敲钟人。

某个受伤较轻的混混从地上爬起来，胡乱摸索着什么。他运气也真的好，居然摸到了一根被弃置的钢管。他举起钢管，从背后砸向年轻人的后脑——

Ukelele阻止了他，用一记迅速、优雅、精确的手刀。然后，在那年轻人由正当防卫彻底变成防卫过当之前，Ukelele也阻止了他，用抓手腕的方式——考虑到上一个这么干的人现在还躺在地上，Ukelele做好了充分的防护。事实证明他并非杞人忧天，在下一个瞬间他架住年轻人挥来的拳头，两人在一地狼藉间僵持着。

“嘿，冷静点，”Ukelele冷静地——这家伙力气还真大——说，“你就是这么对待你的救命恩人的？”他用眼神示意了一下地上昏迷不醒的混混和仍在其手中的凶器。

他与年轻人对视着。该死的他一开始怎么会觉得这是个无害的家伙？这分明是一头凶残到极点的野兽，会突然暴起把别人撕成碎片的那种。

接着年轻人放松了力道。“你是……酒吧里那个人。”他跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，靠在墙上，颓唐地揉捏着自己的鼻梁，“你他妈是谁？”

“你可以叫我Ukelele。”GOC的年轻特工说。

年轻人发出一声短促但毫不留情的嘲笑。

“公平起见，你也得告诉我你的名字。”

“凭什么？”

“就凭你欠我人情——两个，分别来自阻止你变成凶杀案受害者和凶杀案嫌疑犯。”

年轻人瞪视了他一会儿，最终屈服了。“Ben。”他嘟哝着。刚刚那股凶暴劲过去后药力再次占了上风，他不得不把重量全部压在墙上以阻止身体向下滑去。

“好吧Ben，这算抵消了一个人情，”Ukelele双手抱胸，“还有一个，你打算怎么还我？”

Ukelele对天发誓他一开始只是本着二十出头年轻人应该有的恶作剧心态（当然这玩意平时基本跟GOC优秀员工Ukelele绝缘）想逗逗这个家伙。因此当名叫Ben的年轻人突然亲上来的时候他愣住了，战斗本能全线宕机，大脑做出的第一反应是“这家伙嘴里一股血味”。 而第二反应是“去他妈的我居然被强吻了不行这太没面子了我得吻回去”。于是他就这么干了。

 

 

 

顶着前台一副看待准犯罪分子的眼神在汽车旅馆开房对Ukelele宛如防爆墙般厚度的脸皮来讲连个插曲都算不上，然而拖着一个和他身材相仿但高了大半个头的成年男性爬上三楼可就不是什么特别美好的体验了。当然这并不是说Ukelele扛不动，而是就结果而言，他今晚期待的本是在酒吧里和某位相貌美丽身材火辣性感的黑发女人调上半小时的情，然后从容地找家高档点的酒店度过一个充满情趣的夜晚，而不是急匆匆撞开连电梯都没有的小破旅馆的房门，肩上扛着一个相貌英俊身材火辣性感的黑发男人……

……好吧其实也没差不是吗。把人扔在床上自己也被一把带倒的Ukelele苦中作乐地想。

他们在床上纠缠成一团。Ukelele的舌头扫过Ben下颚上的伤口，尝到血腥味的同时感受到对方因为痛楚而颤抖了一下。年轻的Ukelele特工尚不知道他以后会在混蛋的道路上走到一个登峰造极的高度，此刻的他自认是个对床伴还算体贴的人，于是他稍稍往后撤了一点，但Ben的舌头很快相当热情地缠了上来。

这是个显而易见的邀请。Ukelele一边亲吻着他，一边效率奇高地脱着衣服，他自己的，Ben的——另一个人也在试图帮忙，但考虑到他的精神状态，那四处乱动的动作比起配合来讲反而添了不少乱。

“帽子，为什么不摘掉？”Ben轻飘飘地傻笑，试图去碰Ukelele压在额头上的宽檐帽。

“你就当这个是情趣吧甜心……别动！”Ukelele几乎可以说是手忙脚乱地阻止了对方的动作。

但最后他们终于还是赤裸地肌肤相贴，Ben已经完全勃起了，而摩擦感让Ukelele也迅速有了反应。他伸手玩弄Ben的乳头，从胸肌往上滑过乳尖，不紧不慢地打着转，满意地听见床伴吐出毫不掩饰的喘息。

“省点力气甜心，你今晚要用得着嗓子的时候还多着呢。”Ukelele调笑了一句。他直起上半身，咬着保险套的袋子单手拆开包装，另一只手则顶开了润滑剂的盖子。没开过封的润滑剂装得很满，有些顺着Ukelele的手流到了床单上。

Ukelele当然不会在乎床单的清洗问题，他把润滑剂挤在手上，食指探进Ben的后穴。

Ben的身体瞬间绷成了一条弓弦。Ukelele试着活动了一下，发现实在是有点寸步难行：“放松点，你他妈到底有没有和男人做过？”

然后他对上了一双已经开始起水雾的绿眼睛。

“哦，”他慢吞吞地说，“你他妈还真没有。”

对自己无意间（好吧也许是有意间）夺走对方某种意义上的第一回这件事， 二十几岁却已经身经百战的Ukelele特工在心底翻找许久，终于扒拉出一点可怜的愧疚之心。他拍了拍Ben，示意对方转身跪趴下去。药物的效果相当好，Ben顺从得有点惊人，在Ukelele要求他放松之后扩张的动作变得好办多了。Ukelele的手指擦过某个微凸的一点，Ben原本的跪姿立刻塌陷下去，发出一声响亮的呻吟。

找到地方就简单多了。Ukelele把手指加到两根，推开挤压的肠壁，对着那一点发起持续的进攻。Ben颤抖着，Ukelele略带成就感地意识到，这具身体正在为他打开。他坏心眼地套弄起床伴的性器，手指蹭过冠状沟，结合着对前列腺的挤压，很快就让Ben释放在他手中。

下一刻Ukelele扶着自己的性器长驱直入。药物作用加上充足的扩张使得这个举动没有受到什么阻拦，但刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得惊人，而男性的生理构造并不足以支撑短时间内的再次勃起，这就让这个性爱过程变成了相当程度上的折磨。在他闯入的一瞬间Ben的呻吟就带上了哭腔，低哑的嗓音在这种情况下却只有催情的效果。Ukelele当然是故意的，性格里恶趣味的那部分让他乐于见得床伴因快感而崩溃的样子。他按着Ben的肩膀把Ben翻过来，毫不意外地看见对方的脸上挂着两串泪痕，看上去有点可怜，让Ukelele想要给点奖励。

“嘘，甜心，”他俯下身，凑到Ben的耳边，亲吻他的耳尖和脖颈，动作色情又旖旎，“乖孩子，你做的很好……”

他这句话没能说完。趁他靠近的时候Ben一口咬在他的肩膀上，比起调情更像是搏斗意味上的，力度差点让Ukelele疼软。Ben在看见他的表情后笑了。那是个凶狠的笑容。

“操你的，你这个性癖变态的婊子养的混蛋。”他哑着嗓子说。

 _该死的我怎么会觉得这家伙可怜？_ 再一次地，Ukelele特工深刻反省了自己的失察。作为报复他还以更加凶残的顶撞，整个房间一时没有人说话，只有肉体拍击的啪啪声和愈发急促的喘息呻吟。Ben又勃起了，过多的润滑液泛着带点红色的泡沫被挤出后穴，把他的下体弄得一塌糊涂。他再一次咬住了Ukelele的肩膀。

“你喜欢这个，对不对？”Ukelele贴着他的耳朵说话，细小的气流夹杂喘息拂过他的耳膜，“暴力、鲜血，伤害什么人或是被什么人伤害——你喜欢这些，对不对？”

Ben被操得失神了，Ukelele不确定他是否听见了自己的问题，但他肩膀上的牙齿陷得越来越深。鲜血顺着Ben的唇角滴落在床单上，而他们两个都没有去理会。 Ukelele只是更深地操着对方，操到Ben不得不松开牙齿，发出接近尖叫的呻吟。他捧起Ben的脸，凝视着对方失焦的眼睛。那绿色的双眼被泪水遮得朦胧，但Ukelele清楚地看见了那下面藏着的火焰。现在，那只是一小簇火苗，甚至蒸不干上方覆盖的水雾。但总有一天那火焰会熊熊燃烧起来，点着什么——Ben自己，这个世界，或是两者一起。

Ukelele突然有些遗憾自己没法看到发展成那个样子的Ben，那一定美得惊人。

药物作用开始发展到顶峰，Ben的意识已经接近崩溃。他在喘息间喊着什么乱七八糟的话，大笑、哭泣、不住地对某些人道歉，然后又爆发出一连串多种不同语言的粗口，中间夹杂着几声“Ukelele”。而与此同时他的身体开始小幅度的痉挛，宣告着第二次的巅峰即将到来。Ukelele的呼吸也陷入紊乱。事实证明男人在床上的警惕性是最弱的，Ben在一个猝不及防的时候出手，打掉了他头顶的帽子。

然后Ben爆发出一阵大笑。他笑得浑身颤抖，肠壁绞紧——他们两个就这么在Ben歇斯底里的笑声中达到了高潮。

“操他妈的。”Ben气喘吁吁地说，“这就是你一直带着帽子的原因啊。”

他脸上挂着被幻觉支配、缥缈迷茫的笑容，轻柔地抚上Ukelele绿色、蓝色、褐色的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

Ukelele穿好衣服，神情复杂地看着床上那个在做出惊人举动后立刻睡过去的混蛋，心里已经转过了八百种灭口的方法——这显然是夸张，他当然有些能让对方彻底忘掉这一切的小把戏，但不知出于何种原因他不想这么做。

反正那药物能让人嗨到完全不记得发生过什么，再说作为一夜情对象以后也没碰面机会了。明早就要离开这座城市的Ukelele特工耸耸肩，在Ben的侧脸上响亮地亲了一口。

“永别了，甜心。”他刻意用标准的英国口音说，自己被自己逗得笑了起来。

然后他捡起被打飞到一边的帽子，扣在脑袋上，离开了房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那是发生在某场性爱之后的对话。也不知道在来了友好愉快的一炮之后交流自己以前的床伴是什么恶趣味，但反正这两人对此都接受良好。

“哈？头回？别自作多情了Clef。”在谈到和男人的性经验时Kondraki发出一声响亮的嗤笑，“那家伙虽然真的很混蛋，但比你强多了。”

Clef露出愿闻其详的表情。于是Kondraki继续说：“酒吧里认识的，顶着一头蓝毛，但身材不错。”他刻意强调了一下“身材”一词。

“想必是个帅气的人？”Clef锲而不舍地追问，“技术也好？”

“大概吧，事实上我记得不是很清，那晚上我喝得太多，第二天早上人已经走了。”Kondraki皱起眉头，“再说都是二十多年前的事了，你在意这个干什么？”

“没什么。”Clef露出一个诡秘的笑容，“只是有点羡慕那个蓝毛小子罢了。”


End file.
